


I Don't Need to be Protected

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Tsukishima needs: bodyguard<br/>What de doesn't want: a bodyguard<br/>Oh well, it's happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need to be Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I apologize bc I'm terrible at summaries and titles :)))  
> This goes to a friend who won my fic giveaway on tungle, I hope you like it!

Tsukishima Kei walks down the street, headphones on, lost in thought. This isn't unusual for him when he's alone, what is unusual is what exactly he's thinking about.

You see, Kei is, to put it simply, a rich kid. His father is the owner of a "large company", or at least that's what Kei tells everyone who asks (he then tells them it's none of their business). And he's not exactly lying, his father does run a "large company", it's just one that participates in illicit activities and deals in contraband, weaponry, and lots of dirty, dirty money.

Yeah, one of those kind of "companies".

And, to top it all off, it's been recently announced that he will be the one to inherit the family business. Oh joy.

It seemed that his father had deemed Akiteru "not fit to carry on the family name in the regard that it should be held in" (' _whatever the hell that meant_ ') but somehow saw Kei as the one who could be most successful (' _as if_ '). Kei doesn't want that position of power, or even the title. ' _It's too flashy, it's too much work, too time consuming. Too annoying._ '

Well, it's not like he's lazy or anything, it just isn't worth the effort for him to try to run something like that, all while evading the law, staying on his toes for shoddy deals, etc. None of it is worth it, especially if he is caught. ' _Not like I would ever get caught, just... If I was.'_

He sees something flash out of the corner of his left eye and dives to the ground, just as a silenced gunshot is heard.

He stands back up, looking directly at the assassin's location with a condescending smirk on his face. "I thought snipers were supposed to be stealthy and accurate," he snickers. "Idiots like you will never come close to harming me."

Kei continues his leisurely stroll in peace, his only disruption being his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye Ye shush shush it's just an intro, it'll get better I promise  
> ALSO IM REWRITING THIS IM SORRY I LOOKED BACK AND I DONT LIKE IT ANYMORE IM S O R R Y Y Y Y


End file.
